Secrets
by sconner7
Summary: What if Thomas Bennett marries a sister of Lady Anne who gives him six beautiful including two boys? How would that change the relationship between Darcy and Elizabeth if there was already a secret history that was known by just a few. Will Darcy and Elizabeth be able to face the obstacles in their way or will secrets and greed keep them apart?


This is my chapter of any story written. Please be kind and I hope that you like it I have added another fitzwilliam daughter to make the connection to the Bennets and will add more information in the next few chapters. This one took me a while and I hope that it made sense. I am sure that I will make some edits as I move through the next few areas.

There are a few characters add including two older brothers of course their mom Lady Jane Bennett. Thanks for reading!

These are not my characters. Thank you Jane Austen for the inspiration.

The Beginning

Matlock

The long carriage ride back from Greta green was hot and exhausting for the new Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Bennett. Thomas looked down at his new wife and kissed the top of her head as the carriage travelled towards Matlock. They had only been married for three days but it had been the best days of his life. Lady Jane Bennett nee Ftizwilliam snuggled closer to her new husband. Her dark, curly ringlets fought against the pins holding her hair in place as she slept. He wrapped his fingers around the loose ringlets wondering if it was too late to turn back towards Greta Green and forget about the task ahead of them. It went against all propriety for him to sit like they were in the carriage but at this point he did not care. They had already discarded any thoughts of propriety when they ran off to Greta Green five days earlier. He loved her dearly and decided that he would take his chances with her father, the Earl of Matlock no matter what the cost. After all he may not be the wealthiest gentlemen nor did he have a title, but he had his own estate. The profits were not as large as they should have been, but eventually with the plans that he had to improve the income, he would be wealthy enough to give his beloved new bride the comfortable home that she deserved.

As the carriage rolled up to Matlock House, he gently shook his wife so that they could prepare for the meeting with her parents. The new Mrs. Bennett straightened her hair replacing the pins that had become dislodged as she slept and smoothed out her skirts. Once they were presentable she reached for her new husband's hand and squeezed it affectionately. She was unsure of what was to come but knew she knew she loved him. They could face anything together, including her own father, the great Earl of Matlock.

Thomas Bennett had been visiting his mother's father, Grandfather Cartwell, the Earl of Somerton, that summer at his mother's request. His grandfather had been feeling rather dispirited since his sweet Grandmother passed away just months before. Thomas being his favorite grandson came to visit him. It was fortunate as well that Thomas' two friends George Darcy and Hadden Sheffield, the future Earl of Sussex, whom he had met while attending Cambridge were also in the area. They had become close friends during their time at Cambridge and the three spent a large part of the time together when he was not with his grandfather. It was because of his friendship with George Darcy, that he was at the dinner party that night. He had received an invitation to a dinner party at Matlock House and had brought Thomas along. George Darcy had spoken highly of Lady Jane and Lady Anne Fitzwilliam and thought that Lady Jane and Thomas would fit well together. Thomas knew that George only had eyes for Lady Anne Fitzwilliam and needed his friend to help him during the dinner party. George Darcy was a very shy man where Thomas was comfortable in social settings. Thomas helped George relax especially around the opposite sex. Thomas could not deny his friend anything and so they set out for the dinner party one of them with high hopes for the future, the other curious. As they walked into the room, his eyes went immediately to Lady Jane Fitzwilliam. She was the most beautiful creature that he had ever laid eyes upon and knew that his life had been changed forever. By some small chance, he was placed next to the lovely brunette during dinner and after some time gathered enough courage to talk to her. For once he was the one who was tongue-tied. As the spoke to each other it was obvious that she was well read, witty and kind to everyone around her. Her lovely brown eyes sparkled throughout their conversation. She was not the normal simpering woman of the ton that Thomas was used to and after one dinner conversation, Thomas Bennett was lost. They met again several times at dinner parties and balls that summer and when it was over he knew where his heart lies and he intended to act upon it.

Even though Thomas Bennett was the grandson of an Earl, his was not the heir. A title would never be his and his mother had married below her status to a man with little wealth compared to those that she had grown up with. Lady Sarah Elizabeth Cartwell had married George Thomas Bennett, an estate owner in Hertfordshire. The estate was small, earning only 2000 pounds per year but his mother and father, who were a love match lived comfortably and did not mind living away from the ton. His Grandfather Cartwell, the Earl, had a love match with his beautiful wife and wanted the same thing for his children, so when George Bennett asked for Lady Sarah's hand in marriage after her first season he agreed. Mr. and Mrs. George Bennett went to Hertfordshire on the small estate and started their family. One year after young Thomas finished Cambridge, his father was out in one of the fields inspecting a fence with his steward. Mr. George Bennett collapsed in the field and was gone almost instantly leaving Thomas Bennett, his only heir, Longbourn.

Because of these circumstances, the Earl of Matlock, while cordial to Thomas Bennett, was not happy that his beautiful Jane seemed to be connecting herself with someone so low. The Earl had high expectations for his remaining daughters and a "poor" gentlemen with very few connections was not good enough for, Lady Jane. He was planning for her to marry, George Darcy. The Darcy family, though not titled had wealth beyond even the Earl himself. They also were highly respected. He needed both of those things to gain more political power within parliament. He had already discussed some of the arrangements with Henry Darcy about the alliance. No insignificant dirt farmer, such as Thomas Bennett was going to change that. Lady Jane was to marry George Darcy and his favorite daughter Lady Anne would be betrothed to the son of the Duke of Devonshire. Having such a close connection to the duke would also increase his power in parliament but more importantly secure some of his questionable arrangements and dealings with Sir Lewis de Bourgh. He had already given his oldest daughter, Catherine to him to shore up the amount of money that de Bourgh contributed to his illegal activities. It was the perfect plan to fill the coffures, continue his lifestyle and keep the estate of Matlock and all of its assets intact. It was in fact the perfect plan and one that he had not discussed with any of the key players in his family. It was his right to make those decisions for his daughters and did not feel the need to inform them of his plan. They would do what he said without question. After all he was the Earl of Matlock. So, when his middle daughter went missing and then showed up 5 days later with the wrong husband, the Earl's secret plans and lifestyle was done. The Duke of Devonshire, had already informed the Earl that he would not have his son marry into a family with such a scandal and ruin the reputation of the family.

The Earls raised voice could be heard throughout the halls of Matlock. "You have ruined this family and your own sister's prospects! She could have been a duchess but you were so selfish and only thought about yourself!" the earl's face reddened with every word. Lady Jane stood in front of her father with both shoulders squared and answered her father with a clear steady voice. "I never wanted to marry George Darcy. He never wanted me and I love Thomas. You, father made decisions without telling us."

""I AM THE EARL, YOUR FATHER AND I HAD EVERY RIGHT!" his voice boomed across the room. The earl turned quickly toward his daughter and pointed his finger at the Thomas Bennett standing with his arm around his wife and hissed, "He is nothing! His Grandfather may be an Earl but he will never be anything but a poor dirt farmer in my eyes. If you want him you may have him, but mark my words you will NEVER be welcomed in this house again. Do you understand me? Do not contact anyone!" He looked pointedly at the other woman in the room. Lady Eleanor the Countess of Matlock, tried to plead with her husband, "George, please! She loves him and he is a good match for her and she is my daughter too! Do not do this!"

"Quiet!" The earl glowered at his wife, "She is no longer your daughter, she is nobody! Take your wife Mr. Bennett and get out of my house…now!"

Carefully, taking his wife by the arm and leading her out while she struggled to hold in the tears, Thomas Bennett turned at the door before exiting the room. "I hope that you realize what you are doing." They turned and left but not before the Earl whispered "You are dead to me daughter. I know no one by the name of Jane."

Walking through the hall to the front entrance, Jane Bennett could no longer hold in the sobs. Thomas held her tight and whispered in her ear words of love and support. A soft cry caught both of their attention. Lady Anne ran to her older sister and hugged her tightly.

"I will not let you go! Father is just angry he will see reason, you will see!" Anne hugged her sister who she had been close to her whole life, tighter. Jane looked at her sisters face and her heart broke. "I am not sure dearest," she kissed her dear Anne's cheek, "Please know that I love you very much!" Her voice hitched as she said those words but once again, straightened her spine, squared her shoulders and said, "I must go now but remember that no matter what happens from this day forth, we are sisters, no one can take that away from us."

Lady Jane Fitzwilliam now Mrs. Thomas Bennett walked through the front entrance of her childhood home and left Matlock house forever….


End file.
